Story of my life
by whovian the girl
Summary: This is kinda based off of a book I read but the book was all nice and cute. I made it the complete opposite. Me.
1. The Beginning

I'm going to kill you. No, shut up, don't laugh. This is serious. I am a very serious person. If you have received a copy of this letter then you have every reason to be afraid for your life. It is in very grave danger. If you think this note is just a prank or a joke then that will just make your death more fun for me. If you wish to continue reading then by all means, do so. If not you may try to confront me and demand answers. Use your brain. I'd like to see you try and work your way around my plan. Let me tell you in exact detail how I will kill you. No, I am not the kind that runs about with a chainsaw or an axe. I am a devious, scheming so-called madman. But this is society's opinion. But until now you may not have known my true being. This is because I am smart enough to hide my feelings so efficiently that I seem a different person altogether. Some of you tend to break through my walls with your infernal stupidity and I just barely contain myself from harming you dreadfully before I scheduled your death. Those of you who manage to find the cracks with me do not know who you are because you see nothing but my shell. Some of you will die without my, how shall I put this? Oh yes, my help. This is a time when I truly laugh. Truly. I can't wait to see that last glimmer of hope, of victory over death leave your eyes when you hear sounds of pure delight when I witness your demise. This letter was a warning. If you take it seriously or don't, I care not. Your opinion is yours and yours to keep. They will not matter when you dive in to the darkness that is death. My opinions are shareable for a school environment as my feelings are not able to leave room fir the supposed "rights" of others. I'd like to share and see the horrified looks on the faces of all but alas, that would likly have me under therapy for my apparent disorder. Is being "different" a disease? A disorder? I should think not. I know many people who do not deserve the freedom they have. What freedom, you may ask? The freedom of life, of course. I have predicted the outcome and results of many "accidents" that I have planned for several people. Their demise in imminent. It shall not be avoided. Swiftly and neatly for most. Oh, but those unfortunate people who have pushed a little too hard. The one who have pressed on in their mission: to make me like society. For those I have left a special prize. A long, slow torture. So I have bested you. Welcome to the beginning of your end. Oh, that sentence brought anger to my heart. As you may or may not know, I feel no pain or happiness. Yes, pleasure is in my bank of emotions. Pleasure is what I feel when a long hated being is finally finished, defeated. I want to see the light flicker momentarily in your eyes before they go out like a candle in the wind. You make think I'm a homicidal maniac, but no. I am the evil and hatred of every person on this Earth bubbling forth as a person. The one true mastermind of the world. And it shall be mine. This world, its people, creatures and most importantly, its souls. I will rip them from your living bodies. All for pleasure. Your pain is irrelevant. Prepare to burn.


	2. The Night

He waits for you. In the dark. When the sun is shining and bright, he waits. In the unstoppable shadows. He waits at the end of the never coming tomorrow. Tomorrow turns into today but he waits for tomorrow. That is when you die. I will watch. I am privileged. I have served him for only a short period of time. SInce the beginning of the universe. I am older than time itself, older than him. He is my brother. He is the shade, the area that is never fully lighted. He is the Shadows. And I am the Night. While he waits in his endless shadows I fill your heart, your mind, your soul with fear. Fear of the dark and the eyes that pierce through the never ending night. When the time has come I shall watch you burn. Burn with the fire of a thousand suns. Scream with the pain of a thousand worlds. Die with fear of armies untold. There is no salvation, no hope for you now. You cannot defeat me, the Night will stand tall against all for foes. Try as you might to flee from my grasp. The Night is your creator and I take you back once you die. I am your queen of darkness. Death will come swiftly, cleanly for most. But there are some who push past my patience. My unloyal subjects. If you wish to die at a later time then please, by all means, run. Run away far away. No matter how hard and fast you run I will catch you. And remember, above all: Hail Night. Hail Night.


	3. The Shadows

When the dead ones chant Hail Night. You run. You run and don't look back. The Night is approaching. My sister will kill you and I herald her coming. The shadows that creep over trees as the sun begins to fall. She follows, darker than dark. The never ending Night. The weak cannot withstand my power. They die at the end of tomorrow, the time that never comes. Those who are left must suffer her unyielding might. We watch you. We watch you and your dying world. The world you killed over and over. It is reborn, killed again. But this is the last. The last time it shall stand tall and unafraid in the darkness of space. You will fall, give in to the shadows and the night. You die. Hear the screams of the dead, the tortured. The ones that were burned at the hand of the Night. I cannot stand it. The screams of anguish. MY sister, my friend is the killer, the dark. I am not her, I am not Night. I listen to you, down there on Earth. Hear your cries for mercy, forgiveness. I watch rivers run red with the blood of your people. The darkest of halls are flooded with light in a fragile attempt to ward off the Night. Give up now, your struggle is one against all the odds. The night will reign strong, the Night never falls. There is one hope if you wish to ward off the Night, to delay your death and say goodbye to the ones you love. Chant out the words, ward off the dark. Hail Night. Hail Night.


	4. Time

You follow me, I follow you. I am the last brother of Night. Time is what passes when she waits patiently for your demise. I am Time, brother of the Shadows and the Night. I am the Time that you keep, Time that you live by and die by. When you have run out of my help, run out of time, the Shadows come in and the Night leaves no trace of your ouny existence. The Night rules on, the Shadows never fall and Time will tick by, never stopping for you. Or for anyone else. Time may be small but so very important. When your time is up you have but one thing to say. Hail Night. Hail Night.


	5. Join Us

Follow me. Into the dark. No harm will come to you if you stay in my shade. None are brave enough to take on the Shadows, let alone the Night. You would be the first to follow the path in the moonless night. Promise that you pay the price. To never worship day again. Toss away your old gods. Ariadne, Ice, Nusurat and Nakam are no more. Your rulers now stand before you. Aseeron, the shifting Shadows. Janti, the endless Time. Aemilia, the darkest Night. Your undying loyalty is all that is needed to ensure your immortality. Join us, join us into the darkest of depths, farther than the mythical Tartarus.


	6. The End

When the end of the world has come I will help it. To rid this world of the human infestation. Return it to it's former glory. The first to die, of course, are the ones who hurt me. Burned me. Tried. For burn I will not. Let the darkness come. I am not afraid. Yo wish to live, beg for mercy? Mercy I do not have. A farewell laugh, on the other hand, I most certainly have. Evil? Please. We are all evil. Debating whether or not we should cut down our own people to sleep on a new piece of dirt. Come to me. Follow me on the path of life. Let the old ways come to dust. We can do better to let the cities rust. Let us be the last. The ones that people call wrong, disordered. Who are we to judge our own? To wipe the blood of battles untold from our hands as if this was just normal. We have too many people here. Let my final act, when I am alone, to burn the human world. To end our race so that Earth can be free. When I close my eyes I will welcome the eternal darkness. I will, above all, praise the shadows. Hail Night. Hail Night.


End file.
